


Down the Hatch

by Neferit



Category: Diablo I - Fandom
Genre: Archbishop Lazarus, Chamber of Bones, Diablo I, Gen, Journal, Mentions of Hellfire expansion, The Butcher - Freeform, Tristram - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neferit/pseuds/Neferit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the destroying of Diablo they have found the diary of the first Diablo's conqueror. What did she feel while fighting in the Cathedral?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the Hatch

_After the terrible war with Three, a pair of adventurers made their way to the Tristram. To the place, where it all begun. In the ruins of Ogden's inn they found a book - and that book turned out to be a journal of Diablo's first conqueror, of the nameless Rogue._

_Although only a few entries remained, they are still frightenning in their incredibility._

_The adventurers decided that the future generations need to know, what drove the hero into fighting against the devils in the Cathedral. YOU are one of the the first readers. Take a seat, reader, and read, what should be remembered..._

**o.O.o**

Today I finally arrived to Tristram. Hm, city is full of so-called-heroes - and I don't see anything of their making what would improve the situation here. It's evening already. I just ask the innkeeper about the happenings here and will go to the bed.

**-**

So, first day in Tristram showed to be a bit... stresfull, to say the least. Why? Well, that's an easy answer. Just as I found the cathedral, I've found a dying man, too. He told me he was one of those who searched for King Leoric's son, young Prince Albrecht. They were led by Archbishop Lazarus - but Lazarus betrayed them all. And then... then they were attacked by hell-spawns. When the last few of them thought they're safe, they were attacked again. The man before me was still scared when he told me name of the attacker - Butcher.

He died soon after telling me this but I sense strange foreboding. Will I meet this Butcher? And will I even live for so long?

  
_Several of entries were unreadable. Next readable entry was about two weeks after this._

**-**

Well, I met Butcher. The meeting was fatal - luckily for him and not for me. No idea how I managed to kill him, though. All I remember is huge shadow trying to hit me with big reaper and me, firing desperately arrow after arrow into it while trying to stay ot of the reach. And then I did one big foolish mistake - I looked into the room Butcher left.

The sight of the dishonoured bodies was too much. I felt nauseous and before I knew it, I was screaming and running all the way out of Cathedral.

The villagers were quite scared when I finally got out, since my screaming was... well, VERY loud. Pepin says I was "pale, with staring eyes, blood all over me, and totally out of breath." And that wasn't all. I've got terrible fever and was unable to get out of bed for the next week.  I'm still a bit weak but I hope I will be better soon.

Cain told me that the Cathedral itself has about four levels, followed by four or five levels of catacombs. He was unsure what would follow, but he thinks it should be caves and then - probably Hell itself. I already pity Griswold since he will have to make all the arrows for me.

**-**

Finally I was able to continue with cleansing of the Cathedral. Surprisingly, the levels I already visited were absolutely empty. Really strange, if ya ask me. But I really am not complaining about it.

**-**

Today I finally reached the cellars. I already hate it there, it's wet and really scary there. I should ask someone from the other adventurers to join me - I think I saw a fine warrior yesterday. Guess he will be capable fighter - and he's quite handsome, too. Hope he will be willing to go there with me.

ADDENDUM: Yes, he was! Finally I won't be doing all of this on my own!

**-**

We finished this level of catacombs. We even found some place colled Chamber of Bones. And lets say it - it was really full of bones. I was able to learn new spell there, too, as we discovered a book about it. I'm sure we will need every spell any of us can learn. Lavir - my companion - found in one of the chambers very nice set of armour and I found a new battle bow.

But as our journey to the hell continues, I feel something wrong is going to happen. Cain told us that Lazarus kidnapped the King Leoric's son, Prince Albrecht. I sincerely hope he will be okay when we find him.

  
_Most of the following pages are unredable. Only several words can be read on each of the pages:_

  
... strange Knight...

**-**

Elixir?...

**-**

... we have it...

**-**

...found Lazarus... Prince is dead... sacrificed by Archbishop... Diablo restored...

**-**

... Diablo is... dangerous... fight... soon...

**-**

_Now follow two entries which are completely readable. And also they are the last ones of the whole journal:_

  
Finally Diablo is dead. Alas, also is Lavir. He died while protecting me. I will never forget him, his friendship and his protection.

But Diablo had and still has to be stopped. When he died, all what remained in his place was body of the Prince. His forehead was pierced by some strange crimson crystal. I took it out and watched it for a moment.

In this gem is Diablo's soul. If I will be guarding the gem - that means 'if I stick in on my forehead' - I will be able to protect the others from his evil, I think I'm strong enough for it.

**-**

Now, several days after Diablo's death I don't think it was such good idea to leave the gem intact. As soon as I stick it in my forehead I begun to feel strange.

Cain is watching me as if he knew something. But he can't - I haven't told him anything but about Diablo's death. But I can sense he doesn't believe me. No, he doesn't believe me that I just killed Diablo and that was it. Not that it bothers me much. Yet when I saw him yesterday, I felt strange urge to rip his throat open. I hardly contained myself.

But now, now I hear these strange voices again. 'Go to the West,' they say, 'go and find Brothers.' But I don't have any brothers! It's scaring me and if Ogden hasn't organized a little party for me tonight, I would probably run away screaming.

No idea why I feel as if this was the last time I'm almost completely okay.

Tomorrow I should be all right. Or at least I hope I will.

\----------------

_This is when the diary ends, reader. No 'tomorrow' has came for the Rogue. Ogden's party was the event when the whole village of Tristram has been destroyed._   
__

_From now on the Rogue has been known only as a Dark Wanderer._

**Author's Note:**

> This had been one of the first fanfictions I wrote ever. It was and probably still is full of examples of butchering of English but... I think that games like Diablo are sadly underappreciated here. Long live the Diablo, if only in hearts of its players!


End file.
